totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Upał kontra ulewa!
Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival 2 – Odcinek 10 Megan popija sobie herbatę, a w międzyczasie przychodzi do niej gość. Byli to producenci, ale również nie oni, ponieważ zjawił się prezydent Peru. Producent: Powiedź mu coś, inaczej nasz program splajtuje! :O Megan: Teraz jestem zajęta. Doskonale wiesz, że nie mogę... Prezydent Kuczynski: Nie wyrażam zgody na prowadzenie tego programu. Wschodnia Ameryka Północna nie pozwala nam na kontynuację tego programu, musimy wprowadzić cenzurę albo zrobić coś. Moją decyzją jest zamknięcie tego programu. Megan: HALO! Ja potrzebuję czasu, aby moją grę dokończyć! Producent: No... Prezydent Kuczynski: A to już szczególnie mnie nie obchodzi. Ten program ma ograniczony czas do 6 stycznia, jeśli chcecie go kontynuować, albo staracie się wprowadzić inne, korzystne zmiany dla widzów lub kończycie program w trybie NOW. Megan: A jak ja mam to zrobić? o.o Prezydent Kuczynski: A to już nie jest mój problem, sami prowadziliście program na własne życzenie. Wsiada do samochodu i odjeżdżają, Megan jest zbulwersowana. Megan: To więc były warunki?!?!? Producent: Yyyy... Zakłopotał się. Producent B: Chodzi o to, że w Peru zmienił się rząd, a oni nie lubią pornografii i zbyt okrutnych scen przemocy, dlatego planują zrobić coś, co nie spodoba się nam. Dodatkowo większość opinii na temat programu mówi o tym, że program jest kontrowersyjny, nieciekawy i nie ukazuje typowego reality show, jakie chcą zobaczyć. Megan: Co ja mam zrobić? :O Producent C: Widząc komentarze pod ostatnim odcinkiem, wypadliśmy przeciętnie, bo nasza średnia to 6.4/10. Najgorzej było z trzecim odcinkiem – 2.9/10, a początek zapowiadał się tak 7.5/10. Jeśli czegoś nie wymyślimy, z Totalną Porażką będzie koniec, a jeśli będzie koniec... Panikuje, rozrywa sobie nogawki od spodni i ucieka przerażony. Producent D: Jeśli chcesz kontynuować program, to na własną rękę. My umywamy ręce od tego... Producent A: Właśnie nie... ludzie chcą koniec tego programu, to go dostaną. Ma być ostry i nieprzewidywalny. Producent D: Rozpatrzmy wszystkie opcje. W pierwszym sezonie wyprodukowanym przez nas, w programie zachwyciła nas Nastasia. Druga odsłona to był związek Tylera z Alejandro, trzeci sezon był wycofany w Europie, „TBA” zyskuje miano najgorszego programu łącznie ze średnią 2.3/10, Charismatic Survival został zapamiętany z Manson i Ruth, a World Trip? Była to kombinacja wszystkiego, z każdej postaci dało się coś wykrzesać, a opinia wyniosła 8/10. Tu jest podzielone zdanie, ale większość na razie nie widzi już tego, co w jedynce. Jedynka to 5.2/10, a tutaj... też nie jest za dobrze. Możemy stracić budżet, a ty za poprowadzenie otrzymasz... tylko 130 tysięcy dolarów. Megan: ŻE ILE??? A jak są oceniane postacie? Producent D: Jeśli chcesz w liczbach... najwyższą notę ma Nicole, bo 8.6/10, a najgorszą – Clara. Tylko 1.7/10, nie wybija się nawet z oceny dwa. Megan: Ale ona odpadła... Producent D: No nic. Zawodnicy musieliby zrobić coś, co zmieni nagle wszystko. Takie jakby zamieszanie... wprowadzenie chaosu i mieszanka powiewu świeżości; to chyba żadnemu sequelowi nigdy nie zaszkodziło. A z Nicholasem możemy pogadać? Jego średnia również nie jest zadowalająca, ludzie go po prostu nie cierpią. Nicholas przychodzi pijany. Nicholas: No co wam jest? Producent E: Tylko spokojnie... Nicholas: Yyy, czego cwele od nas chcą? Producent A: Twoja rola nie podoba się widzom. Nicholas: Aaa tam, pierdolę ich w dupsko. Producent E dostaje powiadomienie na telefon. Kolejny hejt. Producent E: I właśnie dlatego nienawidzę prowadzenia reality show... Rzuca telefon przez okno. Rozbija szybę, telefon niszczy się też. Megan: To co w związku z tym? Producent E: Musimy obmyślić tę sprawę, dlatego to Nicholas poprowadzi program na ten dzień, a ty musisz pojechać z nami. Megan: No nieee :/ Jedzie z producentami, Nicholas zaczyna striptiz, jednak przechodzimy do czołówki. Domek Zwycięzców (Nicole) W niepisanych zasadach finałowej szóstki, w willi mogła przebywać tylko jedna osoba. Skoro Nicole wygrała poprzednie wyzwanie, mogła czuć się jak królowa. Jadła koreczki z sushi, ogórka i sera białego, nie czuła się jakoś zmartwiona. Nicole: Dobrze jest, kiedy nikogo tu nie ma. Dzwoni dzwonkiem. Nicole: Hej, kelner! Poproszę więcej soku pomarańczowego! ;) Kelner: Ok. Wlewa jej sok do szklanki, ta popija i gasi pragnienie, wzdychając. Nicole: Takie życie chciałabym mieć u siebie w domu: mało problemów, dużo wygody. Te fotele do masażu są wygodne, chyba z nich skorzystam. (PZ – Nicole): Nigdy nie miałam luksusów w domu, mieszkałam obok cmentarza, a nasz dom wyglądał jak ostoja duchów na Boże Narodzenie, w sam raz w tym domu można byłoby odegrać kultowe sceny z „Babul” lub „Opowieści sylwestrowej”. („Babule” są parodią „Dziadów” A. Mickiewicza, a „Opowieść sylwestrowa” to nic innego jak „Opowieść wigilijna” C. Dickensa) Nicole: Zasłużyłam sobie na tę chwilę relaksu, te poduszki z gęsiego puchu są takie komfortowe, że się zasypia jak anioł :D Położyła się na fotelu do masażu. Nicole: Podoba mi się ten stary dom, ale tutaj, można przez chwilę (tyle mi wystarczy), żeby poczuć się jak prawdziwa gwiazda. Domki Przegranych, lewa strona (Mindy i Tamara) Ponieważ Nathaniel został poprzednio wyeliminowany, a Jacob byłby samotny, to Francis jak dobry kolega poszedł do niego w odwiedziny (a raczej po prostu do tamtej części, gdzie wcześniej przebywał). Tamara, razem z Mindy czuły się zadowolone, że zostały tylko we dwie i zaczęły gadać na swoje tematy. Tamara: Czy mówiłam ci, jak na Planie Heather nazwała Lindsay i Beth „żałosnymi frajerkami bez kręgosłupa”? Mindy: Żałosny to był dopiero ten tekst. Szczególnie to „pociśnięcie” Leshawnie w 2 odcinku na Wyspie, taki przełom, że powinni jej Gemmie dać za rolę największej idiotki. Tamara: Popieram xD Zaczęły się śmiać. Mindy: Masz może filiżanki lub kubki plastikowe? Tamara: A do czego ci? Nie mam nic przy sobie do picia :/ Mindy wyjęła spod łóżka... termos. Tamara: O nie. Nie wiemy, czy był już przez kogoś używany. Mindy: Tamara, daj spokój :P Zrobiłam w nocy ten termos. (PZ – Mindy): Uważam, że człowiek w nocy ma więcej weny i chęci niż za dnia, kiedy jest przytłaczany milionem spraw, a noc to taka piękna pora, gdzie się może odprężyć przy kominku, pomyśleć na spokojnie i się wyluzować. Pracuję jako kasjerka w sklepie i technik w centrum handlowym, od 16 do 23, kiedy to ludzie kończą pracę i robią zakupy; czuję takie średnie znużenie. W ogóle mój dzień zaczyna się od piętnastej, kawa/cola i w długą do sklepu. Wracam o północy, gdy piękna pora, to zaczynam tworzyć i nie śpię, bo nie czuję wcale znużenia, ale jestem zmęczona gdzieś tak przed ósmą trzydzieści i wlokę się zmęczona do łóżka. I nie, nie zamierzam rezygnować z tego trybu życia. Słoneczko to złoooooo wcielone, dlatego moją ulubioną porą roku jest zima i nienawidzę lata :P Tamara uspokoiła się i wyjęła dwa plastikowe kubki z holu. Dziewczęta wypiły kubek mrożonej herbaty. Tamara: Myślałam, że będzie gorąca. Mindy: Nie było ciepłej wody w tamtym zlewie. Retrospekcja. Podmuch wiatru otwiera drzwi do jednej z łazienek, a stamtąd wylatuje woda i para. Koniec retrospekcji. Tamara jest zadowolona, że Mindy sporządziła coś do picia, mimo „warunków przegranych”. Tymczasem ktoś puka do ich drzwi. Był to William. William: Można? Mindy chrząka i zaczyna mu śpiewać. Mindy: Chybaaaaaaaaa cięęęęęęęę popierdoliłooooooooooooooo... ^^ Dziewczyny wybuchnęły śmiechem, tam William warknął i odpuścił. William: Kurwa, muszę gdzieś iść spać ._. Puka do chłopaków. Francis: Zajęte!!! William: Ale... ziomki, przecież jestem z wami xD Francis: Aha. No to chyba nie mamy nic innego, jak... William jest pewny siebie. Otwiera drzwi, a tu nagle wyskakuje na niego pies, który atakuje nimfomana. Francis i Jacob przybijają piątkę. Francis: To był świetny pomysł, aby się odegrać na nim :D Jacob: Gdyby przyszedł najpierw do nas, mógłby do nas wbić i zrobić z nami co zechce... William obok warczał i zaczął szczekać na psa, ten się skulił. William: Pierdolę was! >:( Francis: Chciałbyś! >:( Wzruszył ramionami i zamknął drzwi, ten tylko położył się na podłodze. (PZ - William): Zajebiście... nie dość, że przez całą noc próbowałem się dostać do willi, to jeszcze tamci nie chcieli mnie wpuścić do siebie, abym mógł się zdrzemnąć. (PZ – Mindy): Nie jestem fanką filmów/komedii romantycznych, szczególnie gejowskich, ale pamiętam, że był taki facet, którego zadaniem było rozkochanie w sobie dwóch facetów. Więc przyszedł do nich w stroju policjanta, potem pokazał im „egzotyczny taniec”, nie wiem, co to jest... i, meh, zaczęło się, dlatego zamknęłam oczy, bo widok całujących się facetów mnie brzydzi. Dobra, na koniec ich rozebrał i zaczęło się... Odruch wymiotny. (PZ – Mindy): William jest do niego podobny. Nawet z twarzy. Jeśli my byśmy go wpuściły, mógłby zrobić to z nami... ale w sumie nie, bo ja go nienawidzę. Potrzebuję więcej pomysłów, aby się na nim zemścić ;-; Czas na pogaduszki się skończył. Oto przyszedł równie zmęczony Nicholas. Nicholas: Pięć godzin w sądzie... wykończyli mnie... Padł, a wszyscy wyszli z pokoju. Mindy: Co się stało? :d Nicholas: Chuj... to znaczy, spędziłem całą noc w areszcie. Chcą mnie pozwać... William gwiżdże i odsuwa kubeł śmieci za siebie. William: O nie, ciekawe jak to mogło się stać :’) Nicholas: Ciesz się, że ci nie odpowiem, śmieciu. :’) (PZ – Nicholas): DOMYŚLAM SIĘ, ŻE TO SPRAWKA TEGO DEBILA!!!!! ZAPŁACI ZA TO!!! (PZ – William): Zg**łcił mnie i myśli, że jest najlepszy, a dodatkowo upoił mnie przeterminowanym winem. On myśli, że mimo faktu „i wanted his sex” to kocham może takie ostre momenty... ale nie fakt, że mam się uchlać jak świnia i nie pamiętać nic, co się wydarzyło. Obok nich stanęła Nicole. Nicole: Hejka, co tam u was? Francis: A co tam u ciebie, zdrajczyni? Nicole: Gówno :’> Stanęła obok przyjaciółek. Nicole: Hej :DDD Mindy: Tego jeszcze w kinach nie grali, nie rozmawiam z oszustkami. Przewróciła oczami. Mindy: Chodź Tamara, to plugawe stworzenie nie ma prawa się do ciebie odzywać. Idą na drugą stronę. Tamara: To... co mamy robić? Nicholas wstał. Nicholas: Dajcie mi pięć minut. Poszedł w stronę łazienki i położył się na ziemię... akurat tam, gdzie wypłynęła woda. Auć? Potem zaczął płakać. Przenosimy się do zawodników. Mindy: No, to mamy finałową szóstkę ;) Jesteśmy nie do pokonania :D Nicole: Masz rację. Cieszę się, że razem doszłyśmy do... Tamara: PRZESTAŃ!!! Powiedziała to oschłym głosem. Tamara: Jesteś fałszywa jak William! Ciesz się, że nikt nie był w stanie poznać, w jaką grę ty grasz! Ale jedno jest pewne, nasza czwórka już się doskonale tego domyśliła ;) Francis i Jacob stanęli obok Tamary. Tamara: Myślisz, że jeśli się wygadasz, że odrzuciłam uczucia Eliota co do mnie, to się grubo mylisz! Jacob: Faktycznie grubo :o Jacob jest zdziwiony. Francis: A mnie to nie dziwi. Widziałem, jak ci wbijał nóż w plecy w programie i jeszcze dobierał się do Dakothy. Nicole: To nieprawda! Ona wtedy dowiodła, że potrafi manipulować ludźmi! Zaprzyjaźniła się z nią nawet największa suka w naszym gimnazjum, do którego chodziliśmy – Joanne! Tamara: A ona czasem nie nazywała się Lorine? Nicole: Podałaś jej dwa imiona o______o Tamara: Lorine Joanne Mary Emeraldshine. I co z tego, że podałam jej pełne imię i nazwisko? Nicole: Jesteś tak samo fałszywa jak ona! Mindy, ja rozumiem, że... Tamara: Zamknij się!!! Nicole: DAJ MI POWIEDZIEĆ TO CO POWIEDZIAŁAM!!! Jej wrzask słyszała cała Amazonia. Po tym każdy zamilknął. Nicole: A teraz skończę to, co zaczęłam. Byłaś zawsze taka nieśmiała, tępa i nieciekawa, że każdy cię omijał szerokim łukiem. Eliot chciał ci zaufać, był dla ciebie miły, mimo faktu tego co robił z innymi dziewczynami. A ty?? Zignorowałaś jego uczucia i powiedziałaś, że go nie chce znać. Francis: Który mamy wiek? Nicole spojrzała na niego, jak na idiotę. Francis: To nie jest średniowiecze. Ona ma prawo decydować, z kim chce być, więc twoja opowieść – wybacz – ale nie jest uniwersalna, ciekawa, tylko żałosna. Nicole: A zobaczymy to na dzisiejszej ceremonii, kogo będzie chciała wywalić, bo JA SIĘ UCHRONIĘ >:) Francis: Chcesz mi coś tym udowodnić? Nie boję się ciebie. Dam sobie radę z zamkniętymi oczami. Nicole: Skoro już mamy grać na dwa obozy, to powiem jedno, uważam Williama za kogoś więcej, niż dobrego sojusznika. On ma rozum. Mindy: Masz na myśli rozum to, że zgwałcił ci twojego rywala? :’) Naprawdę, śmieszne jak to całe wasze lipne przedstawienie, ale i tak klękają narody, bo przynajmniej coś się dzieje. Ziewa. Mindy: A teraz Watsonie, co twoim zdaniem zrobi takiego Tamara? Nicole: Nie chcesz mi wierzyć. Trudno. Wylecicie wszyscy. Wszystkiego dobrego :v Nicholas wstał już. Nicholas: Pora na wyzwanie. Uwierzcie mi, będzie bardzo ciekawe ;) Wyzwanie Wszyscy stoją przed poligonem, podzielonym na dwie strefy. Jedna była mroczna i wilgotna, druga sucha i słoneczna. Nicholas: Niedawno się dowiedziałem o tym miejscu. Podzielcie się na dwie trójki. Po chwili ustawiają się trzy pary: Mindy x Tamara, Jacob x Francis i William x Nicole. Nicholas strzela facepalma. Nicholas: Dwie TRÓJKI. Mindy: Wybacz :( Francis przechodzi do Mindy i Tamary, a Jacob do Williama i Nicole. Nicholas: Albo może lasie kontra kreple? Chłopacy: Hej -.- Nicole przechodzi tam, gdzie Mindy i Tamara, a Francis tam, gdzie Jacob i William. Nicole: Wygramy? xD Francis: Wątpię :’) Nicholas: Spokojnie. Dziewczyny ustawią się po lewej stronie (słoneczko), a drudzy po prawej (deszczyk). Ustawili się. Nicholas: Przed wami pojawia się kukła. Musicie ją trafić i macie do dyspozycji: włócznię, łuk lub pistolet. Wait... Próbował rozwinąć rulon. Na starcie zmierzyli się ze sobą Nicole i Jacob. Jacob spróbował z pistoletu, ale również się nie udało, a Nicole wyjęła włócznię i rzuciła w głowę kukle. Liczba otrzymywanych punktów Pistolet Włócznia Łuk Głowa 5 10 15 Ramiona 4 8 12 Korpus 1 2 3 Ręce 3 6 9 Nogi 2 4 6 Nicholas: 10-0. Macie po 5 dyspozycji. Niech spróbują teraz Mindy i Francis. Francis wziął pistolet i trafił w ramiona, Mindy z łuku trafiła w nogi. (PZ – Mindy): Zawsze jak były takie kukły, to trafiałam tylko w nogi :/ Nicholas: 16-4, chyba lochy zaczynają mieć przewagę. Teraz William vs Tamara. Tamara: Wygram ;) Strzelają, William w głowę (łuk) i celnie, a Tamara zawaliła strzał z włóczni. Tamara: Nienawidzę włóczni... Nicholas: 19-16. Druga runda! Ponownie Nicole i Jacob. Nicole wycelowała pistoletem w głowę i trafiła, a Jacob spudłował pistoletem, nawet w korpus. Nicholas: 21-19. Spodziewałem się samych celnych w głowę xD (PZ – William): Chyba Jacob chce nam to przegrać specjalnie. (PZ – Jacob): Nie chcę tego przegrać ;-; Znowu Mindy vs Francis. Oboje próbują włócznią w głowę... i udaje się... Francis’owi, ale włócznia Mindy poleciała na nogi. (PZ – Mindy): Super ._. Nicholas: 29-25, znowu faceci prowadzą. Czy William i Tamara coś zmienią? William wycelował w ręce z łuku, a Tamara zabrała się za pistolet. Nic nie trafiła, po raz drugi. Nicole: Skup się na wyzwaniu ;-; Poniekąd to od ciebie zależy -.- Tamara: Jasne :’) Mindy: Nic się nie stało, Tamara. Nicole: Oczywiście. Tak samo jak przez dwa pierwsze odcinki „nic się nie stało”. Mindy: Masz jakiś problem? Nicole: Nie. Nicholas: 38-25. Dziewczyny, trzeba się postarać. Nicole: Patrz. Bierze łuk i celuje w głowę. Jacob pudłuje z pistoletu. Nicolas: I mamy 40-38. Zdecydowanie idzie to najlepiej William’owi i Nicole, Mindy przeciętnie, Francis słabo, a Tamara i Jacob – wy nie trafiliście ani razu. Tamara: Gorszy dzień? :/ Francis: Dziewczynom zawsze szło to gorzej. Trafia pistoletem w korpus, a Mindy z pistoletem w nogi. Nicholas: Aw, 42-39. Coś się zmieni? William: Teraz coś na otarcie łez... Trafia łukiem... w korpus. Jacob wyśmiewa jego strzał i ten celuje w niego. Jacob zwiewa. Tamara: Oby mi się coś udało. Wzięła pistolet i trafiła... w głowę. Nicholas: Mamy 47-42. Dziewczyny prowadzą. Czy faceci to zmienią? William: Ta cienka pizda, co jest teraz? No wątpię ;) Jacob: Grrr... William wypina mu język, a Jacob nie trafia. W międzyczasie Nicole zdobywa dwunastkę, trafiając z łuku w ramiona. Nicholas: Mamy chyba 59-42. Mindy i Francis, liczę na rehabilitację. Mindy: Czwarty rzut, oby nie w nogi. Bierze włócznię i celuje... w nogi. (please) Mindy: Głupia gra. (please) Francis zdecydował się na wzięcie łuku i wcelowanie w... ptaka? Ptak zasłonił głowę. Nicholas: Zaliczam ten strzał... jebany ptak. 63-57. Pora na Williama i Tamarę. Tamara celuje włócznią w korpus (łatwe), a William znów zaskakuje z łuku. Mianowicie trafił w ręce. Nicholas: 66-65. Jeden punkcik różnicy i gdyby nie było piątej rundy... Nicole: Zamknij się. Trafia łukiem w głowę. Nicole: Dziękuję bardzo, 80-66 :’) Jacob próbuje trafić. Znowu nic. Jacob: A niech to -.- Nicholas: 14 punktów różnicy. Ciekawe. Następne są Mindy i Francis. Francis trafił łukiem w ramiona, a Mindy łukiem... w nogi. Mindy: Wow, pięć razy pod rząd xD Nicholas: 86-78. Zawsze można to jeszcze zepsuć, co nie, Tamara? ;) Idziesz pierwsza. Tamara podjęła się strzału, i znowu nic nie ugrała. Nicole: Brawo. Teraz módlmy się o to, żeby William spierdolił >:) Wystarczyło tylko SZEŚĆ GŁUPICH PUNKTÓW. Mindy: I co się tak pienisz :’) Nicole: Tak trudno trafić włócznią? Mindy: Nie każdy jest tak „utalentowany” jak ty ;) Nicole pokazuje jej fucka. (PZ – Nicole): Jedna z tych fruzi wyleci dzisiaj, druga jutro. Doigrałyście się. William stoi przed trudnym wyzwaniem. Trafienie w ramiona albo trafienie w głowę (z łuku) – to może dać zwycięstwo jego ekipie na wyzwanie. Podjął się trafienia z włóczni. Robi rozmach... ale trafił w ramiona. Nicholas: Mamy 86-86, nie lubię remisów... ;) Francis: Szkoda. To co teraz? Nicholas: Dogryweczka. Biorą w niej udział... Jacob... i... Tamara xd Faceci strzelają facepalma. Nicholas: No to macie po dwóch rzutach i tylko z pistoletu. Szansa na poprawę? Haha xd Tamara zaczyna pierwsza. Udało jej się trafić w rękę. 89-86. Nicole: Nieźle... Jacob nic nie trafia... Nicholas: Do tej pory nie trafiłeś nic xD Francis: Urgh, daj mu spokój ;-; Zrobiłeś to specjalnie, aby zemścić się na Williamie. Nicole: Wait... what? ;o Zaczął padać deszcz. Francis: W sumie, tutaj utrudnienie polega na tym, że mamy wodną scenerię, a oni upalną ;) Mindy: Tak właśnie jakoś mi ta susza nie doskwierała :o Jacob: Nawet wyzwania nie umiesz zrobić dobrze :’) Nicholas: I w ten sposób właśnie zakazałeś sobie następnego strzału, frajerze. ;) Czyli dziewczyny wygrywa... Dziewczyny zaczynają się cieszyć, obok stoi Megan. Megan: Wróciłam z „rozprawy”, dali nam pozwolenie na poprowadzenie ostatnich odcinków, a potem – długie referendum. Co tam u was? Widzi poligon. Megan: Uuu ^-^ Kto to tak świetnie trafił tego manekina wodnego? Nicholas: Yyy... Megan: A te strzały z łuku w głowę <33333 Stoi obok kukły i zachwyca się trafieniami. Megan: Kto tego dokonał? Nicholas: William? Megan: Hmmm... Tuli się do Williama. Megan: Sorry, impuls. Zaczyna się śmiać ze względu na swoje nieogarnięcie. Megan: Ty dziś Nicholas poprowadź ceremonię, ja idę spać... a William zdobywa immunitet po połączeniu drużyn. Mindy i Tamara: CO?! Nicholas: Możesz mi wyjaśnić, jak...? Megan: No spodobało mi się, jak on wcelował. Możesz zrobić to jeszcze raz? William: Dla ciebie wszystko :v William przesyła całusa Megan, potem trafia z łuku w głowę manekina, powodując zniszczenie go. Megan: Super ^.^ Dostajesz immunitet! Przesyła mu całusa, Nicholas zgrzyta zębami. Nicholas: No chuj... Megan: I czego się złościsz? Szepcze mu coś do ucha, Nicholasowi od razu poprawia się humor. Nicholas: Jako jeden z tych lepszych prowadzących mam prawo wysłać... ja, jednego z was do domu. Każdy jest zaskoczony. Nicholas: Ale moje zdanie jest następujące. Skoro ten chuj William ma immunitet, no dobra... również bezpieczni są Mindy, Nicole i ten koleś od zgwałconej. Francis: Ja mam imię, ale dzięki ;-; Nicholas: Zostają te dwie miernoty – Tamara i Jacob. Każdy wie, że do domu uda się ten debilek Jacob. On nie trafił ani razu do tej kukły. Nicole wyśmiała go. Jacob: To znaczy, że odpadam? o_o Nicholas: Tak. Nikt nie tęskni. Macha mu na pożegnanie sarkastycznie. Jacob: Chociaż zająłem szóste miejsce. No, na razie. Przybił piątkę z Francisem. Jacob: Wygraj to dla nas! Megan: I mam dla was niespodziankę nr 2. Odpadnie kolejna osoba :D Mindy: Żartujesz chyba -.- Megan: Jeśli chodzi o tę kwestię, uwierz mi, że ja nigdy nie żartuję. A teraz pora na ceremonię, którą poprowadzi William. Wyraźnie zirytowane dziewczyny idą w swoją stronę, Francis razem z nimi, a Nicole i William śmieją się. (PZ – Nicole): Nie dość, że odpadł Jacob, to jeszcze jedno z nich jeszcze odpadnie. A te miny :’) Ja mówiłam, mogę być dobra, ale po co to? :p (PZ – Mindy): Ja się jeszcze odegram na was, debile -,- (PZ – Francis): Finałowa pięć! Ale co z tego, skoro za chwilę mogę odpaść przez Williama? (PZ – Tamara): Nie spodziewałam się, że zajdę tak daleko. Naprawdę. Myślałam, że odpadnę przed Isabellą, Chloe i Clarą, a tu taka miła niespodzianka. Szkoda tylko, że William prowadzi i się rozstanę z Mindy >_____< Albo znowu odpadnie osoba, która na to nie zasłużyła >_< (PZ – William): Mogę rozdawać karty >.< I co ty na to, Mindy? Ceremonia Nicole: Ponieważ wszyscy jesteśmy pewni, że William i tak mnie nie wybierze, to wy idziecie ;) Tamara: Oj, nie bądź taka pewna swego. (PZ – Tamara): Ściemniałam mu trochę o Nicole. William: Ona ma rację, jednego z was wywalę ;) (PZ – Tamara): Oczywiście >_< Mindy, Tamara i Francis podchodzą do Williama. William: Jak to jest za moment pożegnać się z programem? Mindy: Nie wiem, ale przed tobą też parę takich momentów było :) William: Nie zesraj się tylko. Mindy: Ten tekst z podstawówki taki przereklamowany... a wy go dalej stosujecie... William: Wiecie, za co tu trafiliście? Tamara: Możesz skończyć ten durny monolog i przejść do rzeczy? William: Kultury trochę, złotko. Tamara policzkuje Williama. Tamara: TAKIE MAM O TOBIE ZDANIE! WREDNA, SZOWINISTYCZNA ŚWINIO! Nicholas: Auć xd (PZ – Nicholas): Dobrze mu tak ;) William: Cóż, na obecną chwilę... tylko Francis nadaje się do finałowej czwórki. Jesteś bezpieczny :> Francis: Uff... William: Zostały dwie wojowniczki: Mindy – która udawała idiotkę od początku, żeby się wyratować i Tamara – żywa kalka Mindy i Dakothy, która najpierw taka „cichutka”, a tu „wojowniczka”. W drugą Zoey się bawisz? Tamara: Wiesz... może wylecę za to, co powiem, ale jako jedyna mam szczerze głęboko twoją opinię, nie rusza mnie tak jak opinia innych ludzi. William: Wiem, dlatego nominuję cię do Pasożyta Roku. Tamara: A idź się ciesz tym posranym immunitetem, kiedy możesz, ale zobaczysz, że pewnego dnia to się odbije na tobie i już nie będziesz taki cwany ;) William się krzywo do niej uśmiecha. William: Będę z tego korzystał ile wlezie, tak bardzo chciałbym, abyś mogła to zobaczyć, ale nie. Your game is OVER immediately. Tamara: Ta gra jest niesprawiedliwa :) Żądam dogrywki :) William: Wobec tego Mindy zostaje. Tamarze zbiera się na płacz, a Mindy bez słowa zabiera swoje zdjęcie i dalej milczy, a Tamara wybucha płaczem. (PZ – Tamara): Dlaczego dobro nigdy nie wygrywa? T________T (PZ – Francis): Mam wyrzuty sumienia, że jestem w finałowej czwórce. (PZ – Nicole): Final 4? Oj, coś za łatwo poszło :v Rakieta wystrzeliła w Tamarę. Megan: Została nasza heroiczna czwórka! Kto wygra ten program? Czy będzie to William, jakże zadziorny i seksowny przystojniak? Mindy? Techniczka, która pokazała swoją moc w sumie niedawno? Nicole? Ponura goth, która wywalczyła o sobie negatywną opinię? A może ten tu... Francis: No, Francis jestem. Megan: Który przespał pół programu i zauważyłam go dopiero teraz? Kto wróci z płaczem w następnym dniu? Tego przekonajcie się w Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival 2! Zaciemnienie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki: Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival